


Im in love with an alien stripper (alternate story)

by Lilydragon_artist



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: And if you do plz let me know, Especially considering this is one half of two similar stories, Except that this is a huge work in progress, Its not even worth reading yet unless you just likr the concept, M/M, Not sure what to put for tags, but with reversed roles, i need all the motivation i can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilydragon_artist/pseuds/Lilydragon_artist
Summary: Note for potential readers: Lilydragon is the true author and creator of this concept, I am just editing and assisting with the story! -TheatrePhantom
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Im in love with an alien stripper (alternate story)

Maybe make a version where dib was abducted and was forced into sex slavery by a strip club specifically made for xenophile aliens (that is to say aliens that like to have sex with other species especially the exotic ones) and zim comes there in private to enjoy himself every once in awhile (not sure if he engages in sexual activity with other irkens but probably not) and he finds dib and falls in love with him freeing him and having to keep him a secret from his fellow irkens, (in this one he isnt an invader)  
So zim comes to this alien planet, that is made specifically for having a good time (ie. Drugs sex alcohol) without the stigma of your species, dressed in a cloak and head to a xenophile club and meets dib

( some people actually live on this planet, mostly unacceptable mixed couples (ie. Irken and vortian ect.) And their hybrid children, although laws are looser here and there arent many people to enforce them so growing up here is tough  
And in most places there is a policy to cover up identifying features or use cloaking tech to be another species entirely, some choose to walk freely as the species they are regardless of how taboo what they're doing is, some couples pretend to be their partner's species to feel more normal, (some couples do this on onther planets too but its hard to keep up the facade) and others just cover up entirely to just be anonymous, for sex it's a bit more difficult, so they only minimally undress, or get private rooms

The planet is run by a group of meekrob that find species boundaries stupid because who cares what you look like when you can change at will, (this group has different ideals than the main population so they live elsewhere) they started the whole concept because a few meekrob were in love with other species and they came to this planet and pretended to be other species so they could spend time with their lovers

There are even garden parks for couples who just want to enjoy their time together

Ok, for those of you who read through this concept, one, thank you so much! And two, zim is supposed to rescue him, its a parallel story to an existing story

**Author's Note:**

> Note for potential readers: Lilydragon is the true author and creator of this concept, I am just editing and assisting with the story! -TheatrePhantom


End file.
